The invention relates generally to an apparatus and device for strengthening the foot and more particularly for rehabilitating plantar fasciitis using weights or resistance.
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for rehabilitating a person having plantar fasciitis. Plantar fasciitis is one of the most common causes of heel pain. It involves pain and inflammation of a thick band of tissue, called the plantar fascia, which runs across the bottom of the foot, connecting the heel bone to the toes. Plantar fasciitis causes intense pain which usually occurs with the first steps in the morning. Once the foot limbers up, the pain of plantar fasciitis normally decreases, but it may return after long periods of standing or getting up from a seated position.
Plantar fasciitis is particularly common in runners. People who are overweight, women who are pregnant and those who wear shoes with inadequate support are at higher risk of plantar fasciitis and, if left untreated, it can interfere with walking and daily living activities as well as athletic activity. Non-surgical treatment of this condition involves anti-inflammatory agents as well as lengthening of the plantar fascia through a stretching routine designed to remove tension on the muscle tissue. Unfortunately, traditional active and passive stretching techniques only supply temporary relief of the pain and not a permanent relief or cure. As in most cases of injury, rest is only one part of a comprehensive plan to heal damaged muscle tissue. Today's therapies include a rigorous strengthening regimen. The present invention strengthens the plantar fascia to a point of total rehabilitation as long as the user is faithful to the exercises prescribed.